


Inspector Gadget AUs Dumpsite

by Zalinero



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: AUs galore, Gen, Maybe the occasional crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalinero/pseuds/Zalinero
Summary: Where I place all of my finished and unfinished AUs for Inspector Gadget. Expect more summaries and less actual fics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The "Evil" RoboGadget AU I

Paranoia Agent I; or My Take on an "Evil" RoboGadget Story, Part 1

Gadgetinis Era

Lt. Gadget is forced to use the alien Intelligence device for a prolonged period of time and becomes lucid for the first time in forever. He became ridiculously successful in his missions. During a lull in between missions, he realizes that most of his memories was a fabrication, and ends up asking unpleasant questions about himself. He begins to seek for the truth.

He learns that he's the fourth in a series of attempts to recreate the successes of the Original Inspector Gadget. This on its own won't lead him to evil. However, as he dug deeper, he learned even more unpleasant truths about Project Bottled Lightning. 

Previous iterations of the Project were created from the late Otto von Slickstein's notes, and the Inspector's own personality and memory engrams. These iterations were for a while successful, but had proven unusually prone to going rogue, and had to be shut down and disposed of. The Project Heads thought they have hit the jackpot with Gadget IV, who is the right combination of effective and pliable.

Gadget IV/The Lieutenant sought out his "brothers", and WOMP miscontrued this as him going rogue. Penny Gadget (in reality a Junior Agent meant to act as his handler) did not want to be part of this, as the orphan agent grew attached to her "uncle", and aided in faking his death. The Gadgetinis had their memories wiped of the incident. Penny (who had not been caught in this act) received a reprimand for not obeying orders. She was reassigned to a new Gadget, as training a new Junior Agent to take on her role would take time and resources.

A few months later: Insp. Penelope Tamare was aiding in the investigation of a series of a bizarre series of thefts. Highly advanced cybernetics and robot parts had been stolen left and right, creating a clear trail leading to France. 

WOMP has a vested interest in this case, and sent their own Agents: Lt. Gadget (V) and the Gadgetinis. Whoever it was that sent these Agents clearly didn't get the memo that Penelope Tamare, the Original Penny, was on the case. Penny Tamare was surprised that WOMP allowed their Gadget to meet her, and very displeased at WOMP's obsession with her Uncle/Guardian/Adoptive Father. In this AU, AI have no rights. Well, not yet, and Penny Tamare was one of the few fighting for AI rights.

(Penny Gadget/Agent Penny made sure the memo was never sent. She wanted to help Gadget IV, and just her luck the daughter of *the* premiere AI Rights Activist was a pretty famous Interpol detective. It was a matter of actually contacting her.)

Meanwhile, in a small home in the French countryside Augustin Tamare was threatening a "robber" with a baseball bat.

\-------  
Part 2 of 2, maybe. I dunno. I have the attention span of a gnat when it came to AUs


	2. the ghost au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahaha

the ghost in the machine

the human side of gadget died a long time ago. one errant strike to the head, and the consciousness within the organic brain was snuffed. _just. like. that._

it was not a quiet death, and yet no one quite noticed it until years later. (old man slick was quite the genius, but no one knew of the methods behind his madness.)

the machine side of gadget kept the illusion up, it's many facets trying to recreate the strange and beloved dandy from their own memories. it pieced together an echo of the old human personality from engrams it had within its database, out of its own desperate desire for direction. without the human core, gadget was just a pile of aimless gadgets.

the personality developed in its own way, as he/it/they observed, recorded and compiled, doing his damned best to be whole again. there were many false starts and disastrous interactions, but it persevered. through stubborn trial and error, he rebuilt himself, reinvented himself. 

and perhaps one day he would accept himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get the Ao3 interface. How do I use this thing?


End file.
